


Canvas

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Knives, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: An evening of a variety of sensations





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 31, Prompt: Any combination. Prompts chosen: Wax play, temperature play, massage, knife play

“This is nice,” Alex said.

She got murmurs of agreement from her girlfriends as they sat together on the balcony watching the sunset, just enjoying the relative quiet of the city and each other’s company. Eventually she looked over at them and asked. “So am I allowed to know what you’ve got set up inside yet?”

She got twin grins of evil delight and fought the urge to swallow hard.

She’d been banished to the balcony during setup and even when Maggie and Lucy joined her they hadn’t said anything about going inside so she’d stayed curious on the balcony. Now, however, they were more than willing for her to go in and see what they’d set up.

She stepped inside and stopped. “Should I be worried that you’re both about to go all Dexter on me?”

Lucy rolled her eyes and swatted Alex to keep her moving inside so they could enter and shut the door.

Maggie grinned, “If we were going Dexter, we’d have covered the walls too.”

“True,” Alex looked around considering. “Alright, what the hell? Why does it look like you have half my lab in here and where did you get a massage table from?”

“Ah yes, we are truly maniacal,” Lucy said in a dry tone. “We borrowed a massage table from one of Maggie’s friends, have covered it in plastic sheeting, and the beakers are actually something we bought because they’re pretty cheap when you buy them in bulk.”

“Okay, and?” Alex swept her hand out indicating the entire set up.

“And we plan to cover you in wax, along with a few other fun things. Are you game?” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re seriously not going to explain?” Alex asked.

“Oh, we plan on explaining, we just wanted to see how much you’d go along with sans explanation.” Lucy said as she walked over to the nearest table. It had a couple of devices set up on it full of beakers. “These are basically modified casserole crockpots. They were modified so we could set them to a lower temperature that’s safe for skin. Those are beakers full of melted wax sitting in the water inside them. As you can see, we colored the wax.”

Alex looked at the setup, nodding as she understood.

Lucy walked over to the other table. “This is also a modified crock pot, as you can see, however, it’s full of a plain white wax. All the wax we’re using here is a paraffin-soy blend that melts at a lower temperature. We also have that,” she nodded towards Maggie who held up a device that looked a bit like a flattened gun, “which is a laser thermometer to check the wax before it goes on, although we’ll also cool it in these cups,” she pointed to a stack of plastic cups on the second table, “before we pour it on you. The plastic everywhere is so we don’t lose our cleaning deposit when we move out of this apartment. We plan to start with a base of oil on your skin, then the white wax, then the colors over the top of that. Any other questions?”

“Just the wax?” Alex asked skeptically, knowing her girlfriends a little too well.

Maggie laughed and said, “That’s ten bucks you owe me, Luce.”

Lucy gave Alex a look that sent shivers down her spine. “It will be worth it, I’m sure. No, Alex, not just that. I also plan to incorporate cold into this, and of course to get the wax off, we’ll have to use a knife. Questions, concerns?”

Alex considered this and then considered the look on Lucy’s face and the grin on Maggie’s and shook her head no.

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Mags, color?”

“Green.”

“Excellent,” Lucy’s smile was predatory. “Let’s begin.”

In short order Alex was naked, blindfolded, and lying face up on the plastic covering the massage table. She heard things being moved around as Lucy and Maggie got ready to start and while she tried to keep aware of where they were spatially, she still jumped when two pairs of hands touched her skin. They both chuckled at her.

“This is grapeseed oil, by the way,” Maggie let her know as they began rubbing the oil over her skin, making sure to get a thin coat and taking their time with it. “It has a high smoke point and is perfectly safe for skin. It will make getting the wax off easier when the time comes.”

Alex murmured her understanding but their hands were a bit distracting. One of them, she wasn’t initially sure who, was taking their time rubbing the oil over her breasts, massaging the skin and generally copping a feel. She figured out it was Lucy by the way her nipples were gripped in the vice like pinch that was Lucy’s specialty, making her gasp and arch up off the table for a moment before Lucy relented and let go.

They made sure to work the oil into every inch of her skin that might come into contact with the wax. Every inch including the space between her legs and it was Maggie this time who teased, working the oil around, rubbing and touching, speeding up Alex’s breathing and making her wet with desire, getting her just to the edge before withdrawing and leaving her panting on the table. She’d known she wouldn’t be able to come this soon, but it was always a little disappointing to get so close and then be denied.

But they eventually were satisfied that she was suitably coated in the wax and were ready to begin the next stage. She didn’t see the preparations but she could imagine them as they moved cups around, dipped out wax, tested the temperature with the laser thermometer, and prepared to pour.

She still cried out in shock when the first splash of wax hit her upper abdomen and rolled down her side. It was a small pour, just enough to leave a spot of wax and a few runs. It was warm, hot even, but not hot enough to burn, just hot enough to be on that edge between comfortable and uncomfortable, like stepping into a really hot shower. If a really hot shower could hit only part of you at a time.

There was another pour on another spot and Alex couldn’t help but jump a bit at that too. They gave her just enough time to adjust to the temperature of each pour before adding the next, coating new areas of skin as they went until her chest and abdomen and the tops of her thighs were covered. Curiously though, they left her pussy uncovered, even though they’d been so meticulous in coating it in wax.

Alex felt warm and a bit relaxed, a combination of the massage with the oil and now the heat of the wax sinking into her skin. She wanted to luxuriate in the sensation but she kept waiting for the cold that Lucy had promised. She had a bit more time to wait though.

“We’re going to begin adding the colored wax now,” Maggie said quietly near her head. “Your color, Alex?”

“Green,” she felt a little bit like she was floating.

The second round of wax didn’t feel as intense as the first since the first layer of wax provided a small buffer from the heat. She still felt it, it still made her twitch and shift a bit, but it was easier to handle. She felt like a mannequin, or an art piece as they poured and adjusted, sharing soft murmurs as they handed off beakers of different colors and coated her in wax.

There was a brief pause where that feeling seemed to intensify as it sounded like they were taking pictures.

“Leave that one to cool a bit more, Mags,” Lucy instructed as Alex heard her shifting around and the slight click of a camera. “You look beautiful, Alex. I’m just getting some pictures so you can see what it looks like with all the colors.”

Alex lay still, warm and content to be living art. She was too relaxed to pay attention to the shift in the atmosphere or to register the movement of someone towards the kitchen and the sound of the fridge door opening and closing.

She nearly jumped off the table when the nearly icy cold glass dildo slid between her legs, the cold a sharp contrast to the warmth of the rest of her. She felt hands press her shoulders down. Maggie’s she guessed since she could hear Lucy laughing from further down her body. She tried to shut her legs to block out the cold intruder but it was too late, it was there and Lucy had firm control of it, plunging it in and out of her, the cold so stark a contrast to the warmth that it almost felt like it was burning as Lucy worked it with consummate skill.

Her brain felt overwhelmed by the variety of sensations, the warm, the cold, Lucy and the glass dildo stirring a fire that had nothing to do with physical temperature, and Maggie’s hands on her shoulders, grounding her in the moment.

Lucy changed the angle and she cried out with want, which only made Lucy keep that angle, picking up the speed of her movements in and out.

Alex was struggling to breathe, air coming to her in gasps, and she was definitely going to--

Lucy stopped. Just stopped. The ice cold of the glass dildo pressed against Alex’s clit, chilling her orgasm, and giving her time to think.

“What was that?” Lucy’s voice was deadly.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex gasped out. “Please, please may I?”

“Better,” Lucy’s voice softened, “but not yet.” And then she resumed her movements.

Alex couldn’t tell if the dildo warmed up at any point or not but she became too preoccupied with fighting off her orgasm to pay too much attention to temperature. Lucy worked her up to the edge again and again, making her wait until she was in agony and though she felt the wax cracking off her with her movements, she didn’t care. She was trying to stay still, but it was so hard with so much desire building in her. The only thing that kept her from rolling off the table was Maggie holding her down.

When Lucy finally said, “Now!” her orgasm was a relief, like an explosion of pent up energy, the hot and the cold running through her and out through the space between her legs. She was spent and still trying to process all the sensations as Lucy withdrew the dildo and she felt Maggie let go of her shoulders to move around the massage table.

“Alex,” Maggie’s voice was quiet, “I’m going to remove the wax now, just me, so you only have to stay still for one of us, okay?”

Alex nodded, not quite comprehending and then she heard the swish and click noise that meant a knife had just been opened in her near vicinity and she froze, understanding dawning.

Maggie was gentle, so gentle as she slowly scraped the wax off Alex’s skin. The application of oil made it easier, some of the wax came off in large strips. Alex was aware of the knife every time it made contact with her skin, drawing across it, removing swathes of wax and making her nerves tingle as the cool air rushed in under the still warm wax. It made her feel alert and yet also somnolent all at the same time. She wasn’t sure if she was relieved or not when Maggie finished, putting the knife away and wiping her down with a soft washcloth.

It took both of them to help her up and to the bathroom where they gently removed her blindfold and then stripped down to join her in the shower. She didn’t have to be steady on her feet to kneel on the cool tile and the sensation of the hard tile pressing into her knees helped bring her back into the moment as she showed her appreciation to both of them for the fun they’d been having.

After the shower they put her to bed while they went to clean up the wax and the tools that went with it before coming back to join her. All three of them felt sated and drowsy as they cuddled in the bed looking at the pictures Lucy had taken of Alex covered in wax.

“Next time we do this we’ll have to tie you up first,” Lucy murmured against Alex’s hair.

“Next time I want to see Maggie like this,” Alex said, touching the screen gently, not sure if she could connect mentally with the wax covered art she saw preserved there even though her body assured her it remembered quite well.

“I’m game,” Maggie said, when Lucy looked over at her.

“It’s a plan then,” Lucy agreed, taking the phone out of Alex’s hands and setting it on the nightstand before flipping out the light. “Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes. Seriously, my dudes. 31 stories in 31 days. That's another Kinktober done. If you stuck with me the whole time I appreciate you. If you only read this one or others at random, I appreciate you too. Excuse me while I go collapse in a heap for a bit. It's been a wild ride and awesome month and I hope y'all enjoyed it as much or perhaps more so than I did. Thanks, y'all.


End file.
